<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Disturbing the Peace by lazylyz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900529">Disturbing the Peace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazylyz/pseuds/lazylyz'>lazylyz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fair game oneshots [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Crow!Qrow, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:33:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazylyz/pseuds/lazylyz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy afternoons in the hammock were supposed to be tranquil, but that was before a flock of geese descended on their quiet little reprieve.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fair game oneshots [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Disturbing the Peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yo, what else am I to do but write oneshots for fair game while I ignore my wips.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After years of icy cliffs, frozen tundra, and biting winds, Patch quickly became one of Clover’s favorite places. The warm air, gentle breezes, and vibrant green foliage always brought him a sense of peace that was often unfounded in Atlas. Plus, the added bonus of seeing his boyfriend made Patch special.</p><p>A pleasant warmth from the sun soaked the small clearing, and chirps from crickets’ wings filled the quiet afternoon as they lounged in a hammock strung between two trees. A favored swimming hole of Qrow’s nieces gurgled nearby but remained otherwise silent in their absence.</p><p>Clover dozed with the occasional shift from Qrow, keeping him from a deeper sleep. A quiet, calm breeze periodically fanned across the cool waters, offering a reprieve to the stagnant air. It was moments like these that he cherished most.</p><p>A solitary honk echoed across the clearing, breaking the silence. Qrow stirred, cursing under his breath. A formation of geese passed over the tops of the trees, skimming the edge before turning to descend. The water splashed and sprayed up the small embankment as the geese landed with a cacophony of belted honks.</p><p>“So much for our quiet,” Clover said, nuzzling the crown of Qrow’s head.</p><p>Squawking to each other as they waddled, the geese started to make their way into the clearing, edging closer and closer to where Qrow and Clover lay. Qrow propped his head up, mumbling under his breath, and glared at the geese.</p><p>“What was that?” Clover asked, not sure if Qrow was talking to him or not.</p><p>“I hate geese,” Qrow said. The string of complaints that followed was nothing short of foul.  </p><p>“Then go chase them off. I know you want to.”</p><p>Clover’s arms collapsed around nothing as Qrow transformed, leaving a solitary feather in his wake. The shrill cry from Qrow startled the geese, but with all their disgruntled shuffling and ruffled feathers, they made no move to vacate the small clearing.</p><p>It quickly turned into a battle of wills. Qrow swooped low, chasing after a posturing goose here, agitating a cluster there. The bluster and drive from Qrow corralled them towards the edge of the clearing, but they still made no effort to leave the area. </p><p>He arched around, taking a wide angle before heading towards Clover, and then he transformed, took a step forward, and fell into the hammock with a grunt. He settled himself back down on top of Clover.</p><p>Chuckling, Clover ran a hand through Qrow’s hair, “Crazy bird.”</p><p>“Disturbing my peace,” Qrow said, grumbling.</p><p>Clover hummed, “They were quite loud when they landed.”</p><p>“They’re awful gossips,” he said, laying his head on Clover’s chest.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“And they nag to no end.” Qrow turned to burrow his head further into Clover’s muscle.</p><p>“Tell me more of this avian wonder.”</p><p>“Shut up. I’m being serious,” Qrow groused. “If only you could turn into a bird, then we could chase them away together… have a tactical advantage.”</p><p>“Wonders would never cease,” Clover teased, trailing his hand up and down Qrow’s back. “Though I don’t have to be a bird to do that.”</p><p>Qrow snickered. “Watching you chase geese around would be funny.”</p><p>“It’s much more entertaining when you do it.”</p><p>Qrow looked up at him, eyes shining. Clover quickly caught on to what Qrow was silently begging for.</p><p>“I am not chasing geese across the lawn.”</p><p>“But they piss me off.”</p><p>“Qrow.”</p><p>“Clover,” Qrow said, resolutely.</p><p>Clover sighed, briefly wondering where their peace and quiet had gone. “I came here to relax.”</p><p>“But we are being attacked right now.”</p><p>“No, they’re minding their own business on the other side of the clearing.”</p><p>Qrow pushed his lip up under his nose in an ugly pout.</p><p>“I will throw you in the water if you make me chase geese,” Clover said, moving his arms tighter around Qrow.</p><p>“You couldn’t.”</p><p>“Do you want to test me?”</p><p>In an instant, Qrow transformed. He took two beats of his wings before hands wrapped around his torso. He let out an undignified squawk while he wriggled to get loose.</p><p>“Qrow Branwen I told you not to test me,” Clover said, holding the bird form away from the hammock as he flapped his wings in a desperate attempt to get away. Clover sat up, setting his feet on the ground to keep stable. Moments later, his arms were full of Qrow, transforming back into a human.</p><p>“No,” Qrow started, draping his arms around Clover’s neck. “You said, ‘do you want to test me’ not don’t.”</p><p>“And that’s where you miss calculated.”</p><p>“I did no such thing.”</p><p>Clover quirked a brow at him, tightened his hold on Qrow, and stood.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Qrow asked while trying to pull away.</p><p>“You started this.”</p><p>Qrow looked over his shoulder in the direction Clover headed. The now calm waters of the spring glistened and twinkled in the sun.</p><p>“No! Clover, Don’t. I’m not…” Qrow abruptly shifted, trying to break Clover’s hold on him. “I didn’t even get you out of the hammock.”</p><p>Clover kept walking, his steps striking the dock with dull thumps as he approached the water’s edge.</p><p>“Clover, c’mon. I wasn’t going to make you chase geese.” Qrow wrapped his arms around Clover’s head and hooked a leg around his waist. “Clover. I refuse to let go. If you’re going to throw me in the water, you’ll have to go too.”</p><p>“Oh, I know,” Clover said, marching up to the short railing. The clear surface unbroken below them. He stepped over the low guard, and Qrow gripped the back of Clover’s shirt, knuckles going white.</p><p>“Any last requests?” Clover asked, precariously toeing the edge of the dock.</p><p>“You are a terrible disturber of the peace.”</p><p>“Me? I was minding my own business when some old crow thought it would be fun to chase geese.”</p><p>“Now hold on-”</p><p>Clover stepped out over the water, pitching their bodies forward. They fell in a mess of tangled limbs, Qrow still trying to escape while Clover held tight till they met the water.</p><p>With a rush, the cool temperature knocked the air out of their lungs. Feet struggling to find purchase against the loose silt, Clover let Qrow go. After a brief struggle, he pushed up, breaking the surface with a gasp. Qrow resurfaced beside him, wet hair drooping over his eyes.</p><p>For a quiet moment, they treaded water to catch their breath and watched each other warily. With a smirk, Qrow flipped his head to the side, showering Clover in a cascade of droplets.</p><p>Clover let out an affronted huff and opened his mouth, letting water fill the cavity. When it was full, he puckered his lips and shot a stream of water back at Qrow. He quickly covered his face, glowering at Clover.</p><p>“Don’t start something you can’t finish,” Clover said, taunting Qrow with a wink.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. You’d think I would have learned by now,” Qrow said, swimming over to Clover. “I’m not going to do anything,” he said in an attempt to reassure Clover, who backed away with a swipe of his hands.</p><p>“Uh-huh. I totally believe you.”</p><p>“Clover.”</p><p>“Qrow.”</p><p>When Qrow was within arm’s reach, Clover grabbed him, tugging him in close before sinking below the surface of the water. They struggled, pushing and pulling at each other. When they surfaced again, both gasped for air.</p><p>Qrow pushed a small wave of water in Clover's face. “I was just trying to hug you.”</p><p>“Sure you were.”</p><p>“It’s called wanting a peaceful afternoon."</p><p>“Well, you broke that peace, chasing after geese.”</p><p>“At least they left,” Qrow said, looking past Clover’s shoulder. Clover followed his gaze and saw the birds had in fact moved on, probably out of irritation from their roughhousing.</p><p>Firm hands gripped his shoulders, and a heavy weight pushed him down under the water’s surface. Clover relented, gliding under the water before twisting and pulling Qrow under with him.</p><p>“I knew you were up to no good,” Clover said with a gasp when they came back up for air.</p><p>Qrow laughed beside him, brushing his hair out of his eyes yet again. Clover drank in the bright smile on Qrow’s face and the crinkle at the edges of his eyes, happy that they got to spend the afternoon free from obligations even if that peace came in many forms.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Canadian geese are the worst. We have a pond (it’s a drainage ditch but I want to be fancy) in our backyard, and the geese are there all the time.  The murder of crows that hangs around swoop at them, so I thought this fic would be fitting of Qrow.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>